


The Thwarted Endearment of The Wight

by Mamaito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Silent Protagonist, Subtle Romance, Vague, subtle mentions of gaster/player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: 'There lived a lone flower,Deep in the forest dare stands in isolation.Rumored to be too beautiful to even see,A single ray of light shines the loner.Lonely it may be, receives comfort from the thorny surrounding.'
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Undertale Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Thwarted Endearment of The Wight

The snow that fell down on Snowdin was gentler than usual. Quiet and congenial to a specific individual's taste, a fine one to venture off into the depths of this large cavern and stand inside the shadows, but today is not the day it seems. 

Sans sat down to his own couch of his home, in idle, as he swung the leg over the other one, mindlessly tapping out of habit.

A book in hand, he skims through the pages slowly, never bothering to read. The sound of the door sliding open takes him away to stare at the one who came in. Small droppings of fallen snow on her hair, her head and back low, the trademark of the tomboyish newcomer. 

Sans brought the open book to his lower face, surprise could be read on his eyes, "Hm?" the only thing he muttered. That expression was later changed to a slightly relaxed one as he sets himself down to the couch, his arms stretching on each side to lean over it. "You haven't left yet?"

Frisk never answered, of course, she was impossible to read. She turned her head to where he is in a robotic way, Sans decided to humor the serious one. "Hey, if you'd just tell me in that hallway you plan on going back, I wouldn't have even bothered to make such a long speech." he touches the side of his neck mockingly, "You're really testing my limit here."

No answer, "Ah, but I'm just teasing." with a casual wave of his free hand, slightly widens his smile to appear friendly. Seeing as Frisk has no plans to react, he turns back to his book, intent to skimming through it while shrugging. "But it matters not to me, what you plan to do with your time."

Sans considers the thought of the hidden meaning in him giving his key, that she went back for that sole reason. How ever long she plans on holding it, she can take as long as she likes. By now he is accustomed to choosing the irrational and the non benefiting choice. 

He feels her lingering still in his house, as though the wind simply whispered, there she is, too close for his personal space. Sans eyes her, his reflexes on stand by, despite his body language says a different thing, his eyes are another. The human displays no alarming intent, but eye the item that he's holding.

Returning to his jovial self, obliging to show the book to her whilst waving it around, "This? This is just some book I picked up at the library." he lightly laughs, "One of the few sci-fi fics, just casually lying on the shelves and eating dust. I figured, why not?"

Sans touches the cover and caressed his gloved hand over the rough material, "But it has lost it's spark, happens when you've read the same thing over and over.." he added. He rests himself onto the frame of the couch, sitting in a different pose with his hand giving leverage to his head. "Man, what I'd do for something new to read right now." his tone changed to a frisky manner, eyes shut in wistful wishing. 

He dares peep an eye out, still nothing. 'Huh.' he thought.

"But ah, don't mind me, just mindless wishing." Sans brushes off any potential for a side quest on the human's part, as their journey is eventually coming to a close. Frisk looks away, then lends the observant a hand, an indication he come along. "Where are we going?"

"Just come along." dryly, she says. Hesitantly, he grabs onto it, her cold hand against his gloved one. 

Sans gets dragged forcibly out of his house.

"Welcome!" The bookkeeper greets, "Why, you've brought a friend as well. How new." the monster noted, only for sans to scratch the back of his head, "Well, you know me.. I'm not against the idea of something new in my life." he pries himself away to follow his companion to the shelves. Sans could only stare at the overly familiar stack pile of read books.

The two stand there, one in actuality, as Frisk began looking around for something. Sans scanned to entertain himself while she scavenges, he idly picks up a book and lets time pass, so does Frisk.

Every now and then his eyes looks on to the person beside him, observing. Frisk slightly wavers, seeming to be having difficulty in standing straight as though her body cannot, Sans could only shake his head. Finding no longer interest in something he knows word by word, Sans leans beside Frisk to start up a conversation, "Ain't this fun? I don't really find this the ideal way of bonding with one another though." he says, Frisk looks at him out of curiosity by what he meant, it only made him smile wider.

"I appreciate the **LITERARY** sentimentality you have for books." Sans winks, finally she lets her mask unhinged to crunch her nose, a bitter taste in her mouth makes it open. "I am in no mood for your jokes, bonehead." and walks off to the other side, he says another while she does, "Come on, that was a good one." 

Frisk doesn't bother to reply to give him his daily silent treatment, he puts a hand on his empty chest, "Ouch, you're hurting me here, you know."

Chuckling to self and back to stick his nose to the book, the side of his eye looks up from it to stare, the person holding up a book near his face, he takes it in gracious silent thanks. Examining it, the cover was old and brown, simple in it's choice in design with none but a single drawn flower. 

He eyes Frisk then back to the book, how strange. Sans has emptied out this entire library, he was sure there was nothing in this collection has he never read. The thought of something slipping through his grasp irks him inside, but he must remain impregnable and simply let's his well practiced smile do all the talking.

"You sure are full of surprises."

.  
..

_  
'There lived a lone flower, _

_Deep in the forest dare stands in isolation._

_Rumored to be too beautiful to even see,_

_A single ray of light shines the loner._

_Lonely it may be, receives comfort from the thorny surrounding._

_If ever dared to approach it,_

_It shrivels away from their touch,_

_Returning nothing but scars from the vines._

_If ever dared to love it,_

_It dies from fright,_

_Killing everything surrounding it._

_Destined to be a lone flower for eternity,_

_It stands there swaying along the wind,_

_Wishing for someone to love it.'_  
  
..  
.

In silence, Sans at the picture book, have yet to read half way through, he could only bring himself to comment. 

"How despondent." He can understand why he must've missed this, simply not his type of literacy. But his recommender is standing beside him and feels the need to be in good grace, "Interesting thing you brought me, but I might read through the other chapters later." he places it in between his arm and side, ensuring that Frisk sees it and approve.

She responds in a grunt, yes, he takes it? Sans sighs in relief, "I'm glad, c'mon, let's head back." Sans beckons, his turn to lead.

The ring of the small bell of the door and the sound of crunching snow underneath their feet felt kind, Sans stretches himself from the confines of the cozy library, "All that book searching has me feeling empty for food. What say we head to Grillby's while we're out here?" he turns in acknowledgement to her presence, taking small steps, he is in no rush. 

But notices that Frisk does not share his enthusiasm, her feet glued to the ground.

He stops in his tracks to look at her, her face mostly, trying to find a reaction. Whether he found it or not, he took a long sigh and faces her, "Have you decided to go to Asgore?" he asks her. Still, she never answers, mindlessly looking around anywhere but him. Sans tries to look at where she could be staring, but nothing. He tries again, this time another question, "What are you looking for exactly?"

Frisk frowns, as if she is just as curious as he, "I don't know."

"... This book, does this have to do with something you're looking for?"

"You tell me." he laughs at her answer, "What's with that answer? I'm the one asking you." he wipes a non existing tear on his face, shaking his head once more. Frisk has always been a strange one, he could never understand behind what she exactly plans to do. She always stood as a lone wolf that pushes others away, yet wants to stand by someone. How complex.

"Frisk, you.." Sans pauses, he in a long while smiles, stares at the book dearly, "You're like that lone flower." he looks up, the snow blurs the hidden walls of the underground that traps them, this warm snow that falls down nothing more but an illusion. "You are more of a flower than I am, Sans." she replies, only for him to chuckle, "I suppose I am."

Sans closes shut, smiling bitterly as though the longer he's here, the more he forgets something important. The snow daring to bind him like a curtain in a window. 

The silence breaks, he hears her speak up, "Is it that important to you?"

He stares at her dumbfounded, "What is?" unsure what she means to imply in her vague remark. Frisk holds up the key, "If, it is that important to you, I'll do it." she added, but only more questions pile up. How exactly? Sans tire his trust in hoping for something positive to occur, his eyes casts down to the ground. 

".. I see." Frisk says, "Even you have someone else in mind as well." she continues to stare off into nothing, her eyes glued shut along with her secret, but he could feel the longing for someone, just within her reach. The kind snow no more, as it began to prickle his eyes, harder to pry them open. Quickly, it launches behind him and instinctively he covers himself with his other hand.

Frisk came to his mind once the sudden burst of anger of the cold subdued, no longer within his sight, his neck splitting itself from the speed of his turns to find her. To no avail, he is as quick as to give up. His shoulders falling on each side in defeat, he stands in the snow and spots a yellow note falling alongside the snowflakes and he stumbles to catch it.

_  
'I'll find a way._

_Though, I may no longer be someone you know by then._

_I'll find a new body, _

_in the mean time wait for me.'  
___

**Author's Note:**

> Possible to be made as a series.


End file.
